Nightwing (Volume 2) Issue 136
Synopsis "321 Days, Part Four" Nightwing goes to Brussels, Belgium to check out Eddie Hwang's office. He is still suspicious that both Metal Eddie and Liu can't be trusted. Inside he finds a computer, but the files are encrypted. He thinks how J.J. could help him with it. J.J. left as soon as Vigilante became involved. J.J. had worked with the original Vigilante. Dick knows there has to be a connection with Vigilante arriving, J.J. leaving, and the reappearance of Eddie and Liu. His thoughts and attempts at the computer are interrupted. The 21 Tigers arrive and begin to attack him. As before, they remain silent despite his attempts to get even a single word out of them. As he's taking them out, he knows that they are working with Eddie. They were the ones that supposedly kidnapped Liu. When they shot at him, they didn't even come close to hitting him. He was meant to get together with Liu. In Paris, France, a man with braces is told that a certain individual is still alive. He knows he needs to take care of things himself. He tells his man that when he's finished with his job in Paris, he will go back to New York and put an end to this mystery person himself. At the Dark Side Bar, Metal Eddie and Liu enter. The place is empty except for a couple drinkers. The bartender tells them that after the Bride and Groom attack, things have been quiet there. They figure that the two "will do" and Liu quickly puts her fist through the bartender's stomach. Then they proceed to permanently take care of the two super-powered drinkers. The 21 Tigers arrive and Eddie tells them to take the two to the "lab." A few days later, Dick arrives to take Liu out to dinner. He can feel that he's being set up. He just doesn't know what for. Liu then asks if he wants to go to her place. He asks for a raincheck. He knows he can't trust her. As he walks home, the 21 Tigers descend upon him. Dick is caught off guard because they are moving faster and are stronger. As they pin him down, one takes out a syringe. With their focus on the syringe, he manages to kick and punch his way free. As Dick rests some blocks away, Vigilante is talking to someone on a comm. He says that the meta cocktail seems to be working. The voice tells him that's not the case. If it was so, they wouldn't need Nightwing's blood. Vigilante continues talking and is sitting in front of Adrian Chase's grave (the original Vigilante). Still seemingly talking on the comm, he tells Adrian that J.J. is helping and he'd be proud of him. He says that J.J. is doing better than Adrian did. Adrian was trying trying to save the world but this current Vigilante is just trying to save himself. At the lab, Eddie and Liu are told that the two samples won't be of much help. It seems, though, that the Tigers were able to retrieve some of Dick's blood. It is close to being ready. They figure that they'll just have to keep him busy for the next few hours. Eddie asks Liu if she's losing her touch. Things would've gone faster if she had got him to go to bed with her. She says that there's something going on in his head. Eddie says that they'll have to deal with him and also have to deal with Nightwing. Eddie says he doesn't get why Nightwing is fighting like he has some personal reason against them. The 21 Tigers have caught up to Dick and have ganged up on him. As he lies on the ground, the Tigers are shot with darts. They soon collapse as yellow liquid spouts out of them. Vigilante is on a rooftop. He tells his partner that they are overdosing. The voice says no, they're actually rejecting Eddie's treatment. The voice tells him to improvise as he takes on this new problem. Dick is ready for a re-match against Vigilante. It seems that he is mistaken but soon gets the upper hand. Vigilante says that he's actually better than Adrian said he was. Dick asks if there is a connection between them then but Vigilante says no. He and Dick do have something in common, they both want to take down Eddie Hwang. Vigilante is told that the police are on their way. He tells Dick it's time to go. Dick says that he has nothing to hide and then Vigilante asks him why does he wear a mask. They form a temporary partnership. At Eddie's lab, Dick's blood sample is ready. Eddie says that his blood could be an "all purpose pass to the magic kingdom." He also says that H.I.V.E. was close with their plans at one time but they are going to succeed with theirs. On a rooftop, Dick is asking why he should trust Vigilante. Vigilante tells him that he's picked up Eddie's location. He's at Wayne Medical. In costume, the two head for Eddie. Appearances "321 Days, Part Four" Individuals *Nightwing *Vigilante *Metal Eddie *Liu Locations *New York City *Belgium Category:Nightwing (Volume 2) Issues Category:Nightwing: The Lost Year Issues